


All I Want for Christmas

by OopsIShipTheThingArchive



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsIShipTheThingArchive/pseuds/OopsIShipTheThingArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro and Tadashi decorate their apartment for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy title for a cheesy drabble because I am sappy cheesy trash.

It technically wasn’t their first Christmas in the apartment.  In fact, it was their fourth.  It was, however, the first year that they were decorating without any help from others. Honey and GoGo were somewhere balmy and tropical and not upset at missing out on a white Christmas at all. Fred was on the family island with his parents (yes, Heathcliff confirmed, they did in fact own an island, to the awe of all).  Wasabi was busy with his own place (and his own fiancé), and Tadashi and Hiro’s Christmas gift to Aunt Cass had been that Mediterranean cruise she’d always talked about wanting.

“Are the Santa hats really necessary, though?” Hiro drawled as he strung paper chains around the small tree in front of the living room window.

“Santa hats are always necessary,” Tadashi replied, shifting the stockings he was carrying to one arm so he could wrap the other one around his brother’s waist and spin him into a gentle kiss.  “It looks cute on you.”

Hiro grumbled against his lips but he returned the kiss with a smile.  Then he gave Tadashi a gentle push in the direction of their entertainment center. “Go on.  If you’re going to insist on hanging up stockings in front of my TV then get to it and leave me to decorate the tree.”

Tadashi laughed and pressed another peck to Hiro’s mouth before he slipped around the tree to his goal. The glass doors of the side cabinet were open to allow the soft beats of various versions of Christmas carols to fill the apartment.  Tadashi grabbed his phone off the top of the center, glancing over his shoulder at Hiro as he scrolled through the Christmas playlist he’d set up a few days before. Not all of it was to his taste, but he knew all of Hiro’s favorites and had made sure to include them too. He checked what was coming up in the next few songs and smiled to himself as he set it down again.

Behind him, Hiro had pried open the cardboard box of tree decorations Aunt Cass had left with them before she left on her trip.  Since she wasn’t going to be setting up a tree in her own apartment she figured they might as well have all of the old family ornaments this year.  While the tree she put up in the café was decorated with matching silver and gold baubles the one in her apartment was always covered in a blend of family heirlooms, impulse buys, Hiro and Tadashi’s childhood crafts, and gag gifts.  Which made going through that box of ornaments a continually exciting task, and this year was no exception.

“What is _this_?” Hiro giggled, lifting the thing out of the box by the string attached to the end of its hat.  “Is it supposed to be Santa?  It looks like someone decapitated Gandalf!”

Tadashi snorted at the abomination dangling from Hiro’s fingers.  “I remember that thing.  It was from a white elephant party a few years ago.  Cass couldn’t get rid of it.  Don’t put it on the tree, it’s terrifying.”

“How could you even suggest that?” Hiro sounded horrified but his eyes sparkled with laughter. “We told Aunt Cass we’d put up her ornaments on our tree, we can’t leave any of them out!”

He did at least relegate the scary Santa-head to a low branch at the side of the tree. After Tadashi hung up the stockings he joined his brother in rifling through the box, laughing over some of the more awful items and lifting others out reverently and arranging them on the tree in accordance to their importance to the pair.  They located the star, a cheap cardboard cutout covered in aluminum foil, and Tadashi stood on his tiptoes to place it at the top of their tree—almost knocking over the whole thing in the process.  Hiro tried to pass off his concerned lurch forward as a ‘trip’ on an invisible item on the floor.

The next discovery to cause extra excitement was a set of Christmas baubles Hiro had decorated in preschool, meaning they were completely covered in red and green glitter. Tadashi was the one that found them, withdrawing his hand from the box with a groan of dismay at the way his fingers sparkled in the glow of the Christmas lights around the window.

“Oh, I was wondering where those were!” Hiro nearly dived into the box in his eagerness to reach them, emerging triumphant with a slightly beat up little ball in each hand. “I love these ones!” He hung them one on either side of the star, almost taking out the tree himself.  When he turned around, his hands were both stained by shed glitter, and Tadashi let out a bark of laughter.

Hiro looked down, and grinned when he saw what was so amusing Tadashi.  “What on earth will I do about this?” he smirked, apparently trying to keep the _pure evil_ out of his voice but failing spectacularly.  Tadashi backed up, raising his hands defensively, to no avail.  Hiro advanced on him and made feints at his sides before he managed to get one hand through and smeared red glitter across his brother’s forehead.

“How old are you again?” Tadashi asked, trying to sound stern.

Hiro made a great show of counting on his fingers.  “Um…it wasn’t _this_ year that we found out I’m a horny drunk, that was last year, so that makes me…twenty-two!”

“Twenty-two going on seven,” Tadashi muttered.  He couldn’t stay mad though, not when Hiro was looking at him like that, with his eyes wide and warm and soft.  He reached out and drew him in for another kiss, deeper and slower this time.  Hiro sighed and leaned into him.

The speakers hissed for a split second as the songs transitioned, and Tadashi smiled when he recognized the first few notes of the next one.  Hiro let out a shaky little breath and leaned his forehead into the elder’s collarbone, hand seeking out Tadashi’s to twine their fingers together.

“You know, I will always associate this song with that one year,” he murmured into Tadashi’s shirt. “You were in the hospital and they wouldn’t let me stay with you over night so I pretty much sulked in the café when the nurses kicked me out.  And I remember I was looking out at the snow on the window and this song came on and—“ he waited for the one line and sang it out under his breath. “ _All I want for Christmas is you._  I’m sure it was all very dramatic, fourteen-year-old me looking out at the darkness and thinking that all I wanted for Christmas was for you to come home.”

“I thought I was the dramatic one about it before we figured everything out,” Tadashi teased, freeing his hand from Hiro’s grip to wrap both arms around his shoulders and pull him into a tight hug.

Hiro’s laugh trembled, but it was a laugh.  “I think most teenagers like being dramatic a lot,” he pointed out.  “I may be a genius but I was still a teenager.” His arms curled up and around Tadashi’s, feeling almost desperate in the strength of his grip.

Tadashi pressed his lips against the top of his brother’s head, feeling the familiar sting of guilt over how much he’d hurt him all those years ago, though the pain was starting to dull with time.  “You have me now,” he pointed out quietly.  “And I promise I’ll never leave you alone again.”

The difference in their heights meant that Hiro had to stand on his tiptoes to effectively kiss him, but they managed.  Neither knew who started it but soon they were swaying in time to the song, standing toe-to-toe in the living room of _their_ apartment, clutching to each other like a lifeline.  The next song came on, a version of Carol of the Bells that was not exactly appropriate for dancing, but they kept up their slow sway, lost in a universe that contained nothing but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely refuse for Christmas to be about Hiro's first Christmas without Tadashi and instead it's going to be about what could have been.  
> Also yes my family owns the possibly-santa's-head-on-a-string-but-looks-more-like-gandalf ornament.


End file.
